


Kinktober 2017

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Costume, Dancetale, Dancetale Sans, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machine, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Shade is actually from my series Let's Play Pretend, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Stockings, Swallowing, Tentacles, Titfucking, Toys, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Waxplay, collaring, early start to kinktober, lap dance, reader is female, smiles/laughter, striptease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Kinktober is coming up in a couple of months and I felt like an early start would be a good thing!





	1. Sleep, Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(K)inktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238460) by [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/pseuds/thebananahasspoken). 



> This is my first smut, Undertale wise and shared, so forgive any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Waking up in the morning can lead to sleepy lovin’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day One:** Sleepy Sex  
> Underfell Sans x Reader

Waking up in bed with Red, his bony arms curled around your waist in his sleep and his warm rib cage against your back, was your favorite way to start the morning. You snuggled into your skeletal lover with a contented sigh.

“too early, doll,” the skeleton rumbled in your ear, his voice thick with sleep. “go back t’sleep.”

“Morning, babe.” You twisted your head a bit and left a chaste kiss on his jaw. He groaned, pulling you closer to him, his phalanges massaging the squishy flesh on your hips slowly. Your eyes slid shut as a quiet sigh slipped through your lips.

“doll, c’mon, let’s sleep a li’l longer.” His words failed to match his actions as Red started to nuzzle into your neck, nipping softly at bruises left from the night before, and dig his fingers in a little harder. You shivered in response.

“Can’t, babe, I’m too awake.”

A deep chuckle rumbled through his ribs and sent a flash of warmth through your veins. “guess we need t’fix that.”

You felt the cotton sheets as Red rolled on top of you, pinning you to the mattress with his body, and pressed his teeth against your lips in a semblance of a lazy kiss that you returned. He ran his fingers up from your waist to your breasts in slow strokes, lightly tracing every mark he left on you.

You giggled at the unintentional tickling, a smile forming on your lips, and he broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down your jawline. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingering his vertebrae softly and making him groan against your flesh.

“feel good, doll?” He murmured while one of his hands cupped your breasts, rolling a nipple under his thumb. You let out a quiet moan, arching your back while you melted under his touch. Red hummed, alternating his gentle kisses with light sucking and nipping along the juncture of your neck.

You could feel his morning arousal, firm and warm, pressing against your core in a familiar way that sent pleasurable chills down your spine. He rubbed against you lazily, lubricating himself with the fluids that were seeping down your inner thighs, coaxing quiet gasps and moans from your lips every time his head caught in your entrance and stimulated your clitoris. In return, you moved a hand down his neck, tracing his vertebrae with the other, and lightly scraped his floating ribs with your nails. He purred at the sensation, the pleased noise followed by him thrusting into your wet warmth and hilting; a moan slid free from your throat at the feeling of being stuffed with his girthy cock.

The pace he set for your lovemaking was a languid one, each stroke aimed for that spot that sent pleasure through your nerves and breathy moans from your lungs. He grunted and groaned, enjoying the velvety feel of your walls against him; he whispered as much in your ears or against your lips as he kissed you. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the room filled with soft grunts and moans, your bodies undulating against each other in an age-old dance.

Pleasure swelled and erupted like fireworks behind your eyes as you orgasmed, your walls clenched and milked Red tightly as he came a few thrusts later. He pulled his dick out when the spasming finally stopped, collapsing on you with heavy pants. His red-tinted cum trickled out of you and onto the sheets, staining you and the rumpled bedding with his magic.

Any energy you had faded from you in the aftermath of your relaxed love, your eyes heavy as you yawned. The skeleton chuckled sleepily and pulled you closer to him, nestling your head under his chin and spooning you.

“go t’sleep, doll,” he rumbled sleepily.

“sounds good-“ you yawned- “love ya, Red.”

“Love ya, too.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what just started kinktober?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	2. Talk Dirty To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just because your lover is a sweetheart, doesn't mean his words will always be as sweet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day Two:** Dirty Talk  
> Underswap Sans x Reader

Saliva dripped down your chin as you sucked on the light blue cock thrusting into your mouth like a popsicle, swirling your tongue around his head and down his throbbing veins. You moaned around Blue- the vibrator in your cunt had just been switched from the low setting to high- and garnered a dark chuckle from the skeleton that sent a flash of heat through your body, straight into your oversensitive core.

“Look at you, sweetie,” he groaned as he curled his bony fingers into your hair and pulling you off his cock. “You look so good on my cock. Do you like the taste of my cock that much, my little whore?”

“Yes,” you panted, swiping your tongue over your lips to catch some of your drool, as you stared up at him with glazed eyes. “I love being your little whore, and I love your cock and your taste. I love everything about you!” A shudder ran down your spine at the smirk that crossed his face and the powder blue blush he sported.

“What a good whore I have then!” Blue purred, “Now, get on the bed on all fours. I want to see my treat.”

You crawled onto the bed and braced yourself against the headboard, a pillow under your chest and legs spread invitingly. The bed dipped slightly as the monster got behind you, kneeling between your parted legs. A moan slipped out of you as the vibrator in you was slowly pulled out, the slickness of your hungry cunt shown off for your lover to see as the light blue dildo pulled out with ease. Just as suddenly as it was removed, you were filled again with the dildo and gasping, your hips bucking backwards.

Blue snickered as he fucked you with the dildo, hard and fast like you begged for, into a pleasure induced madness. He kept changing the angle, the intensity of the vibrations, and the speed, teasing you closer to the edge as he had been doing since you started.

“You sound so good, you know? You look even better though, what with that hungry little cunt of yours sucking in this dildo. I bet you’ll feel so good around me-” the moan drawn out of your sore throat dwindles down into a whimper as he pulls the toy out, leaving you feeling empty and frustrated- “like you always do. Do you want me to fuck you, huh? Do you want me to fuck you so hard, all you remember is my name as you scream it at the top of your lungs?”

“Please, Blue!” You wriggle in place, looking over your shoulder at the monster with a hungry look in your eyes. “Please fuck me!”

It would be safe to say that neither of you slept that night, nor did Honey whom was trying to sleep down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what isn't sleepless like Honey?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	3. Movie Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Movies can be so overrated, you know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day Three:** Biting/Public  
> Underswap Papyrus x Reader

It started with a single touch a little while into the movie, his hand just lightly resting on your bare knee.

You could barely remember the movie’s name now as Honey slammed into you, a satisfied smirk pressed against your neck as you tried to keep yourself quiet. It was a struggle as you gasped and choked on moans that wanted to break free; it was surprising your bottom lip wasn’t bleeding from how hard you were biting on it.

Honey thrust upwards and slammed into your sweet spot, startling a strangled noise past your lips. You bounced on his lap in time with each thrust, his dick hitting just right almost every time and sending you into insanity. Any thoughts you had, besides the ones that were of you just wanting so much more, were focused on the fact that you were being fucked in the theater and could be caught at any moment.

That made it all the hotter.

“look at you babe,” Honey groaned into your flesh, his voice strained from the effort it took to keep himself in control. “imagine what it’d be like if someone noticed us fucking back here. they’d see you bouncing on my cock and how deliciously cute you look, trying to keep yourself quiet.”

You groaned and clutched at the hem of your skirt in one hand, the other slipping beneath it to circle the sensitive bundle of nerves lightly. Honey pulled your hand away before you could stimulate yourself any further.

“nuh-uh,” he teased as he intertwined his fingers with yours. “that’s cheating, babe. cum on, you can be patient a little longer.”

You snorted at the pun, rolling your eyes until he bucked upwards and pulled you down on him harshly, sending stars into your eyes as you arched you back. He repeatedly impaled you, hard and fast, until you were practically a sobbing mess; the hand he had in your mouth was probably the only reason you weren’t being overheard.

"shh, ya don't want be caught now, do you babe?" He breathed teasingly in your ear.

You were barely able to control yourself enough for the slight head shake you gave in answer, a soft whimper spilling from between his fingers as they pressed against your tongue. You could feel the smooth bone of his cheeks nuzzling into your shoulder, and knowing what came next didn't stop your gasp from surfacing when you felt his teeth on your skin, felt him begin to bite down as his thrusts came quicker. By the time he was spearing into you hard and fast enough for you to utterly lose yourself, he wasn't the only one taking a bite as your own teeth slammed down on his phalanges, using them as the only stop-gap between your ecstatic moans and the other moviegoers overhearing you. His own groaning, he stifled far more effectively in your shoulder as he spilled into your depths, the low sigh of relief as he finished brushing weakly along your clavicle.

“would you look at that, babe,” he huffed as he pulled himself from your sore pussy and from between your teeth, libido glutted. “the movie’s over.”

You slouched against your monster boyfriend and glowered at him, unable to trust your voice. Honey noticed with a rumbling chuckle and pulled you closer to his chest. “cum on, babe. cat got your tongue or should i get it for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what doesn't watch movies?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	4. Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Look at what begging can get you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as: _When your sister figure makes you smut and you want to return fire_  
>  **Day Four** Begging  
>  Horrortale Sans (Axe) x Pastry
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, it isn't a reader insert, but it all happened because we were joking around and I may have made two Kinktober drabbles fort her? I have very little shame right now.

Axe grinned darkly at the woman trembling in front of him, her clothes shredded in the wake of her capture. Her breaths came in short, heavy bursts, cheeks flushed with color. "look at you, sweet meat, all scared. you smell good enough to eat," the skeleton said slowly as he stalked closer to  Pastry. "mind if I get a little taste?"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall, not giving her any chance to escape nor did he give her a chance to answer as he gave her a forceful kiss, his teeth pressed hard against her lips in a way sure to leave bruises. Pastry pressed back, eager despite the fear that pounded through her veins so rousingly; the skeleton dominating her was going to be the death of her one day.

The kiss grew heated, messy and almost feral in nature, as Axe forced her mouth open and claimed what was his from the submissive human. She whimpered and whined as her arousal started to drench what was left of her panties, her nipples pebbled and pert not just from the cold air. He growled, the scent of her lust filling his senses.

Pastry moaned when he broke the kiss, his wicked teeth and tongue moving down her jawline and her neck with a trail of harsh bites and lapped up blood. The coppery taste of blood and her own sweet flesh, it was almost like an aphrodisiac to Axe. His own arousal grew prominent in his shorts, the reddish glow leaking through as he hardened painfully.

He ground into her hips, his bulge pressed against her soaked panties, and bit down hard on the tender part of her neck, eliciting a louder moan from the woman. "tell me, sweet meat, do you want to have a good time?"

"Yes, fuck, yes!" Pastry begged as he practically teased her, his dry humping of her cunt driving her to madness. "Fuck me! Claim me! Just do something, Axe!"

A dark chuckle rumbled through him at the horny begging that spilled from the woman’s swollen lips, the sounds she made were music to his ears, and he freed himself from the tight confines of his shorts. Her useless panties were torn off and brought up to his face, sniffed and tasted with his slimy tongue as she watched him with glazed eyes.

“just remember,” Axe said as he aligned himself with Pastry’s dripping cunt, “you asked for it.” He rammed into her with no preparation, hilting as his cock’s wide girth stretched her tight walls in such a deliciously painful way. She moaned for him, loud and clearly, with only his name on her lips.

His pace with her was merciless as he pounded into her, only stopping long enough to pick her up and place her legs on his pelvis. Pastry was going to be dyed black and blue with bruises, Axe’s phalanges almost tattooed on her hips from his tight grip on her. All the woman could do now was gasp and moan, any pleas she made to him mangled in her pleasurable haze; though he would seem to always carry through as he went deeper, faster, readjusted here and hit just right there, and just abused her pussy.

Her orgasm came upon er like a volcano erupting, sudden and violent. He grunted as her walls clenched him painfully, trying to milk him of the cum that was so close to spilling into her, breeding her if he wanted to. It took a few more thrusts into the painful heat before Axe came, his jaws slamming shut around Pastry’s clavicle and drawing blood that he lapped at.

That was more than a good time… That was, in Pastry’s orgasmic blissful opinion, a great time that she wouldn’t mind having again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what love to make KillerPastry smut and just smut in general?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	5. Love Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let's try for a kiddo, please?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day Five:** Breeding Kink  
>  Papyrus (Undertale) x Reader

Soft sighs slipped through your lips as your beloved skeleton planted sweet kisses up and down your neck, his hands roaming over your curves and kneading your flesh soothingly. You played with Papyrus’s ribs in return, rubbing the white bones between your fingers here and gently scraping your blunt nails across them there. He groaned quietly and nipped the crook of your neck.

You breathed out a moan in response, turning your head to the side and baring more of your neck for his pleasure.

“You sound so beautiful,” murmured Papyrus into your skin. “I’m the only one that gets to hear you like this, my beautiful mate. I can’t wait to see you filled with my children-” he slid down your body, peppering the entire way down with skelekisses- “our children." He looked up at you searchingly before he continued, "Can you see it?”

“Mhm,” you hummed in agreement, running your hands up his ribs to rest on his shoulders. A giggle escaped as he blew a raspberry on your belly-button, the silly action sending waves of love through your soul. You loved this silly skeleton so much. “Pappy, please…?”

He pushed himself so he hovered over you, his face placed over yours though he was much taller than you. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

You lightly hooked your finger under his chin, drawing him just a little closer. “I want you to fuck me, Pappy,” you said sweetly with a soft, loving smile. “I want you to fill me up until I can't hold any more, please.”

The skeleton stared into your eyes, his eye lights flickering into hearts and an orange tint taking to his cheeks, and gave you a chaste kiss. He slowly slid your orange panties off, dropping them carelessly to the floor before devesting himself of his boxers and crawling back over you.

* * *

“Haa, ahh,” you cried as Papyrus pounded into your body, his hands gripping your hips tightly and your knees pressed against your chest. “P-Papyrus! Fuck-!”

He grunted as he did just that, wholly focused on pushing you towards another mind-blowing orgasm and reaching another one himself. Your cries and moans were music to him; lovely, sweet music with his name as the only clear lyric amidst the gabled swears and pleas for _more_.

“Papyrus!” came your strangled scream as you fell into the depths of pleasure. “Fill me, please-!”

Your warm, greedy cunt clung to him, pulling him deeper with an almost strangling tightness. It took him a few more thrusts before he came, milked by your body for all he had. He kept thrusting as he rode out both of your highs, making you shudder and spasm below him with stuttering gasps.

The skeleton you called your mate pulled you to his chest and rolled over, keeping you close as he nuzzled into your hair. You pressed kisses against his sternum in return, wriggling slightly at the sloshing feeling in your stomach.

“Love you, Pappy.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what had trouble writing for the breeding kink?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When picking a potential female caregiver, the male may test her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as _Revenge, part 2_  
>  **Day Six:** Bondage  
>  Shade (Underfell!Gaster) x Pastry

The ropes strained against the woman’s soft flesh, digging into her with a pleasurable yet painful sensation as her arms pressed into her back. Pastry moaned around the ball-gag, saliva leaking from around the red ball and her bruised lips, as she looked up at her captor.

Her captor, a mister Shade, smirked down at her as he clicked the small remote in his hands and sent the vibrator clinging to her clitoris buzzing on high. Her screams and moans were muffled by the gag, tears streamed down from pleasure-clouded eyes. Shade chuckled and squatted in front of the dazed woman, tilting her chin up so she could stare him in the face.

“Come on, are you that weak?” He cooed quietly, his voice rough from a lack of use, “I thought you were better than this; you said you wanted to adopt my little angel, didn’t you? You can’t have her if you can’t put up with a little overstimulation.”

She shuddered, a little overstimulation her ass. Pastry had no idea how many times she had cum from that damn toy pinching her clit, but she knew it was enough that it almost hurt to orgasm. Yet he still hadn’t shoved his cock in her to sate that empty hunger burning in her core and the raging he seemed to have going on in his pants.

Shade stood back up and nudged the woman’s legs apart with one of his boot covered feet before pushing her backwards, exposing her to him even further.

“Soaking, aren’t you? I bet it hurts, bet you want to be filled up like a whore.”

Pastry whined in her throat like a dog, spreading her knees further, as he stared. “No, more like a bitch in heat. And you think I’d leave my angel with you?”

He clicked his tongue dismissively, his disgust at the woman's wanton behavior almost as thick in the air as the scent of her arousal.

"No, but after a bit of training, I guess you'd have to do."

Shade knelt between Pastry's legs and unzipped his fly, his long, slender cock snapping proudly at attention. He sneered down at her and sunk himself into her tight pussy, a groan rumbling through his chest at the sudden warmth hugging him. His pace was slow and shallow, teasing Pastry with grazes against her sensitive spots that were almost feather like. It was obvious he wasn't fucking her for his own enjoyment, not that he wasn't enjoying it. Shade was reveling in the sensations if he were to be honest.

Pastry panted and whimpered around the gag, drool practically streaming out of her mouth. He seemed to contemplate removing the gag, his skeletal hands grazing the black straps holding it in place lightly before he yanked them back. He didn't want to hear her moan like a bitch in heat or some common whore. This was training after all.

His thrusts grew from shallow and slow to hard and fast as he began to creep closer to his breaking point. Pastry herself was so damn close to cumming again, her oversensitive walls fluttering and clinging to the cock slipping into her like a lifeline. Then suddenly, she clenched him without much of a warning, her screaming moan garbled by the gag as she arched her back and came.

Almost immediately, he started cumming at the gripping tightness that practically tore at his cock. He had been without sex for so long, that he couldn't help himself.

Maybe he could continue training her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what loves to tease her sisterly friend?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


	7. Let Me Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day Seven:** Body Worship  
>  Sans (Classic) x Reader
> 
> Dedicated to Kaleia, enjoy.

"you're beautiful, you know," Sans murmured against your flesh, pressing lingering kisses into your neck as he rubbed his hands up and down your naked body. You shivered beneath him. He had been at this for a while now, just whispering sweet praises in your ear at first until he had you laying on your back and bared for his eyes.

Soft sighs and hitched breaths fled your lungs, uncontrolled laughter spilling out when the blunt tips of his phalanges attacked your sensitive tickle spots. His own deep, lighthearted chuckles accompanied you in a melodious harmony that broke as you let out a moan, his hands having moved from your ticklish ribs to your breasts. Sans left a trail of kisses down your collarbone as he made his way down to where his hands massaged and rolled soft flesh.

He used one of his hands to tease and flick your nipple while the other held your other breast for him to smother in kisses, in light nips, and gentle sucks. He had you arching your back almost unconsciously, his name coming from your mouth like a quiet lullaby for his ears alone. Your singing hitched when you felt something wet flick across your nipple, the other hand still focused on rolling and tugging on the hardening nub. Sans sucked softly the nub in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it gently as he listened to your singing hitch again and again, growing louder then softer.

“S-Sans, please,” came the whimpered plea when you could string the words together, “please, don’t tease me. Please, please.”

A lewd pop followed Sans pulling his head away from your tenderly abused breast, the skeleton aiming an amused look at you from where he hovered. “please, what, babe? please, stop reminding you how beautiful you are? stop wanting to give my mate the attention she deserves? c’mon, babe, let me show you how much i love this body of yours, this beautiful temple to your soul. please, babe?”

You nearly moaned at his words, your hands that you kept curled around his ribs to ground yourself to reality scraped lightly against the inside. He let out a quiet groan and disentangled your hands from his chest, placing them down at your sides with a soft kiss to each palm. Kisses, soft and barely even there, were placed from your sternum and made their way down past your bellybutton, down that distinct happy trail of yours until he was face to face with your mound.

“lemme show you, princess?” You shuddered as you gave your approval with a hitched breath. He spread your thighs further apart, one hand slipping down to your wet lips and spreading you open for him to see. A whimper crawled from your throat as you felt his breath on your soaked, sensitive core.

That whimper turned into a moan when you felt his warm tongue slip across your slit slowly. Your moans grew louder as his magic tongue lapped at you, collecting the slick that you had dripping out. His tongue dipped into your core every so often, making you shudder and gasp at the sensation, and would be followed by a pleased hum, a rumbling purr.

You were a whimpering, moaning, squirming mess and he hadn’t even-

“S-SANS!” you cried as you felt his tongue slip into your core, slithering and tasting you as it moved. He chuckled, the rumbling purr growing louder, while he began lazily fucking you with his tongue. “Pluh-please, stop teasing me!”

Sans seemed to ignore your plea as he took his time driving you to the edge. Every lick, suck, and moan he let loose into you sent you further and further into a haze of pleasure. Your voice rose and fell, choking and hitching with each breath as your cunt was devoured like the most delicious slice of cake, like a slice of pure heaven. Blunt nails scraped against bone, searching for purchase as the wonderful pressure coiling in your gut began to reach its peak.

And it was from that peak that you fell with warbling cry, your body arching off the bed as your thighs clenched and locked around Sans’ head like a vise. It didn’t stop him from slurping up your cum as you ground against his face, riding out your orgasm on his tongue.

Your limp, spent body collapsed on the mattress with heavy gulps of air, twitching as he cleaned up the mess he made of you. He pulled his head away from your spent cunt and chuckled at the sight you made. “heh, y’know, i think i prefer your sweetness to ketchup, princess. wanna taste?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what is still planning to finish this?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WRITER TAKES COMMISSIONS. CLICK THE LINK BELOW IF YOU WANT TO PLACE A COMMISSION.  
> [ ** _CLICK HERE FOR MORE INFO!_**](https://knight-shy.tumblr.com/post/166017932591/commission-rules)


End file.
